Where Did Rikku Go?
by PeinTheCryingGod
Summary: When Rikku is kiddnaped with only a note left from her kidnapper, the Gullwings including Tidus decide to look for her. How will they react to who did it, more importantly how will Rikkus' new boyfreind who has a shocking seccret react? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Start Of It All

It was a bright, sunny day in Kilika Port, the kind of day any normal person wouldn't expect their best friend to go missing, and neither did Yuna or Tidus or Paine. When they found out that one of their best friends, Rikku, was missing it was somewhat shocking, and to worsen the blow, she hadn't just gone missing, she had been kidnapped and all that was left was a ransom note**:**

_'If you wish to see your friend alive again, then you will find for me, a particular collection of spheres. The first set of co-ordinates have already been sent to your airship. Should you, however, choose to refuse, this girl will never be seen again and she will be forced and in time learn to love me. The first sphere is in Besaid falls, but you will already have that information due to the co-ordinates I have already sent to you. Do what I ask and Rikku will be back with you soon enough._

Rikku In Captivity:

"You know my friends will find me sooner or later "

Rikku yelled in desperation to her captor.

"Yes I do."

He called back. The man, whoever he was, had a mask on and he was very cruel, when she asked who he was. he had burned her with a knife he left sitting above the fire which was jumping up and down occasionally. illuminating dark corners of the room . When the knife pressed against her skin she screamed and her captor laughed.

"Scream all you want it won't help you because where we are no one can hear you!"

With that he walked out leaving her alone with tears streaming down her face, _"God this hurts like hell. Where are those guys anyway? Are they looking for me? And how am I going to get out of here? Who is this guy anyway ?' _Thoughts like these crossed her mind but her biggest concern was escape she was chained to the wall and every time she tried to move it sent an electric shock through her body inside a cage which, guessing by its size, may have once held a fairly large animal. often in her solitude her thoughts turned to two things: possible reasons why she could have been kidnapped; and her new boyfriend, the new barkeep, on the airship he was a rather small, very childish and cheery and none of the guys new about him because if she told them they would annoy the hell out of her until she told them who he was. She was really worried about if she would see him again .

_**The dream**_

That night Rikku sat crying, she had had a brick thrown at her and it hit her back. It had been punishment for singing gently under her breath. She began to wish someone would kill her when through the door snuck her boyfriend. He was just about to get her out when suddenly a flash of orange! and the burning knife used on her went through his throat and he fell to the floor. Rikku's tears turned to sobs and she definitely wished she was dead, she lay curled up on the floor when out from the shadows rang her captors voice.

"He wasn't good enough for you, unlike me, I could have saved you and he failed to!''

Rikku turned to face him and through the gasps in her sobs she managed to scream at her captor.

"He was a better person than you and you don't know him and now he wont get to even see me safe and well so you can drop dead!''

Her kidnapper stalked toward her menacingly, when suddenly a blinding pain in her left arm woke her .

_**In Kilika port **_

Yuna and Tidus were running around in Kilika looking for people who may have seen who took Rikku while Paine was in Besaid looking for the sphere. Eventually, after asking almost half of the islanders, one man finally gave them a lead. He had seen Rikku getting dragged along by a guy, who was quite big, in the muscular way. She was struggling and looked like she was ready to cry. The islander had heard the unknown assailant say something about spheres, and this confirmed what Tidus and Yuna already believed, this was definitely the guy who had taken Rikku. Tidus looked around to see if there was any traces left of Rikku or the man who had taken her. He couldn't see anything, until he noticed a red blade tip sticking into the ground meters away from where they were stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Goes On**

_**Kilika port **_

Tidus ran towards the glinting red knife scarcely making itself known from underneath the boulder and earth. When he pulled it out he almost immediately noticed that something was wrong: the tip was broken and the handle was scratched. Worried by what may have happened to Rikku, Tidus' insides began to knot, Yuna was almost in tears, but just managed to whisper in a panicked tone, "That's Rikku's. She always has it with her, it's her lucky weapon. She uses it all the time. Tidus, I think this looks very bad. Where's her other knife?…" She held back her tears, "Tidus, what do we do?"

_**Rikku's s still in captivity**_

Rikku was crying again. She had been cut across the stomach, with a knife which she recognized as her own. She had asked if her kidnapper really meant to let her go, if the Gullwings found all the spheres. She screamed and kicked, thrashing at her kidnapper and for that was rewarded with her being dragged across the room and having her arm burned. Rikku screamed and begged to be let go, she started cry and her captor laughed. In a strangely familiar voice her captor quietly began to talk to her, "I'll let you in on a secret: the spheres your friends are looking for don't exist. I sent them on a hunt for a collection of spheres that don't exist, sweetheart, you're here because I love you and while you're here you're gonna learn to love me. I am not torturing you, I am making you realise your feelings for me." Just then he pulled back the mask and Rikku screamed as he advanced towards her with a particularly heavy knife in hand. A sharp pain overwhelmed Rikku and when the mysterious man pulled back, blood dripped from the knife, what had he just done?

_**On the airship**_

Paine walked in with disappointed look on her face, "I couldn't find the sphere. I spent 2 hours looking for it, it wasn't there it looks like Rikku's in some real deep trouble and it's all my fault." she sighed. Paine looked up at brother, eyes redder than the usual black, "Brother, are you crying?" Brother ran out of the bridge, he shouted back. "No!" as the doors closed behind him. no but Paine swore she a tear in his eye for his little sister who was missing because he went off when he was supposed to be watching her .

_**The kidnappers flashback **_

He was sitting enjoying the sun when she walked past with a smile on her face she was saying to her 3 friends "I think I'll go sit at the edge of the water and enjoy the sun " she smiled .

He must have been sat watching Rikku for about half an hour when he stuck on his mask ran up to her and growled in a low voice " Your coming with me hot stuff " she tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand , then she tried to knife him but he hit the tip off a rock and snapped it and he threw the knife meters away from her he then took the other one and put it in his pocket and dragged his old friend who he had known since childhood along by her arm , he looked at her like when they were younger he had loved her all his life but she had rejected him and was now dating someone who was obviously not good enough for her and by god he was going to make her love him one way or the other .

_**After the torture **_

"So Rikku ready to give in or do I need to try something else ?" her captor asked in a tone which suggested this was a genuine question "No I am not giving in not now not ever " she said tearfully even though the tears were streaming down her face like a river there was no mistaking the pure anger and hatred she felt towards her old friend now turned captor ."Very well" he said a hint of sadness in his voice'

"If that's your choice then fine it won't bother me to hurt you some more I'll try something else something new and this is gonna hurt you not me just you "He finished .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**In Besaid **_

Yuna and Tidus were walking toward the beach, they needed to calm down after they had looked around Besaid, even though Paine already had searched. They had gotten Wakka and Lulu to help as they knew they're way around the island better than the Yuna and Tidus put together, but even with the two them helping they couldn't find the spheres. The thought then occurred that someone had already stole it before Rikku had been kidnapped so they decided that they would have to go back to the airship and see if the kidnapper had sent more coordinates. When Tidus and Yuna ran aboard the airship they found that a photo of Rikku had been sent and she looked bad she was cut and Tidus saw a large burn mark on her right arm, normally Tidus thought Rikku looked quite pretty a thought he kept hidden from Yuna for fear of having his face kicked in, in fact he felt sick looking at the photo so he went to the bar in the cabin for two reasons: one, he was friends with the new barkeep Aaron, and two, drinking a fairly weak drink made him calm down, so he took the lift down to the cabin and like he usually, was Aaron was standing reading a magazine. Tidus was fairly curious about the new barkeep, he never shut up, but never talked about himself, the only time he was quite was when Rikku was around then he just shuts up and smiled.

_**In captivity **_

Rikku looked like crap and she felt worse because her kidnapper had shown his face at last. She would have once looked at him with a smile, but now regarded him with a stare of the purest of hates ever to be borne by man. This man was once her best friend, even though he brought her nerves dangerously close to the point of disintegrating every time they spoke. There was once a time when she loved him, but at times like this Rikku thought of another man she had loved: Auron. she had loved the pure terrifyingly confident essence that oozed out of him and the slow reassuring tone of his voice made her realise her feelings for him. She was just as shocked when she realised her feelings as she was when she found out he was an unsent, but her shock then couldn't compare to the unimaginable fear she felt now when she saw him standing there pyreflies swirling around him and then he spoke.

"You loved me when I was alive, but you don't now do you? You love my son… don't you… Rikku ?"

Without realising she did she gasped "You have a son ?" she said in a surprised whisper he laughed his rarely heard laugh.

"I know I don't seem like the father type do I? He was an unplanned baby and he was born just before I left for lord Braska's pilgrimage. I died and the grief it caused his mother killed her leaving him with his aunt who abused him for being like me, so when he was old enough he ran away from her and around the time of Yuna's pilgrimage he joined up with a group of rebels who waged war on Bevelle, a group, which contained the people who would later be the founding members of the youth league including it's current leader Nooj around the time of the destruction of Yevon they were going to lay siege to Bevelle in order to remove Yevon from power but we took care of that for them then for a few months the group lost its sense of purpose and he left them they later broke apart and the few members who stayed together and formed the youth league .My son wandered Spira training in how to fight when he stumbled upon Brother by chance and he replaced the hypello on your airship as barkeep ."

Rikku looked horrified.

"Aaron is your son?!!"

Thoughts whirled through her head Aaron who she loved and was completely honest with had kept this big a secret from her, but suddenly she realised she had told him that she was in love with Sir Auron and he did look a bit annoyed and she remembered that he had once said that he knew Sir Auron very well, but he didn't like him at all. he had once said that his mother had died shortly after he was born, she wondered if he thought she could figure it out for herself; he had always told her she was a rather intelligent girl and he was honest with her all the time, even with the bad stuff: like when he snuck out and went drinking, and when he forgotten when they were next going to see each other. While she was thinking about all this, Auron had faded away and suddenly her kidnapper had stalked in the room with mannerisms similar to that of a bad tempered bull. He looked quite angry and she could smell drink off of him… tonight was going to be very, very bad. She must have looked terrified because her captor looked at her and grinned in a sinister way.

"Why are you scared of me huh Rikku? I'm your old friend you don't need to be scared of me… now just you be quiet and listen to me, I am gonna do something to you that you may not like but I gonna love it… "

_**On The Airship**_

Tidus was drunk and was running all over the airship barroom singing, he and was making fun of Aaron, and how he was just standing there, reading a magazine. Yuna walked in and he jumped in front of her and started insulting and swearing at her when Aaron walked over and punched him in the face and he was knocked out and he took him upstairs and sat him on his bed and put a glass of water and 2 headache pills on the table next to his bed and left instructions telling him to take them when he woke up. He went back downstairs and saw Yuna sitting at the bar crying, he went behind the bar and over to her, to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, Yuna… are you… okay?"

"Not really, I'm having a hard time right now with Rikku being missing. We got a photo of her sent to the airship she looks bad, and the kidnapper said that he will do something horrible to her if we cant find the group of spheres he told us to! We weren't able to find the first one he asked for! It's all such a mess… can I have a drink ?"

Aaron gave her a sympathetic look and he fixed her a drink, like she asked.

"Here you go. So when did Rikku get taken?"

"Why?"

"I wanna help look for her. If you wouldn't mind?"

Yuna smiled and nodded, agreeing with him, saying that he could help. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was there and gestured for Yuna to come closer.

"If I tell you this, will you promise never to mutter a word to anyone else?"

Yuna nodded, promising the information would be kept a secret.

"My father was Sir Auron. I've got some of skill, I'm just as good as him, and when I was in the army I learned how to track people down really well and I really wanna help and if I tell you another secret, will you, again, not tell anyone not even Tidus?"

Yuna looked puzzled for a moment.

"Sure I wont tell anyone!"

Aaron took a deep breath and looked at Yuna

"I'm kinda Rikku's boyfriend… we started dating after Gippal dumped her… she was really cut up about it and I was there for her, then 1 day she told me she loved me and I told her the same thing and asked if she wanted to date me and she said yeah… we ended up just sleeping at my place in front of my fire. Since then she started spending all her time here. Just after we got together though, she said she didn't want you guys to know, so I agreed and we didn't tell you."

Yuna looked, not just looked but was completely stunned.

"Auron is your father and Rikku is your girlfriend?"

Aaron just laughed.

"I know I'm good at keeping secrets aren't I?!"

Yuna looked around as Tidus walked down stairs in a half drunken state. He had only slept for two hours. His head in his hand, he said thanks to Aaron for the pills he then turned to Yuna, a regretful look in his eyes

"I'm sorry about earlier I was upset about Rikku so I came and got a drink, but I may have had one too many…"

"You think? I know you're frustrated Tidus, we all are, Rikku is our friend and we want to find her, you just have to find a better way of dealing with your frustration."

"I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again!"

Aaron just looked at them both and smiled then went back to his magazine. Tidus noticed that there was advertisement for swords on the back and snatched it out of his hands, before he flipped it to the back he was smacked over the head by Aaron who then took his magazine back and opened it up back at the page he was on.

_**In Captivity (Kidnappers POV)**_

He was smiling to himself, he had just got somewhere with Rikku: she had been sleeping when he had crawled up next to her in the bed she was now handcuffed to, he had stroked her hair and when she woke up he kissed her and she ha been too weak to pull away

"Looks like we're getting somewhere at last, huh, gorgeous? You'll soon have no strength left to force me away from you… and then the real fun will begin… I sent a photo of you to your friends airship in it you look like crap compared to your normal, beautiful, self and I love that you chose to where your 'thief' outfit!"

He laughed at his last comment, when he had brought her here she was wearing her warrior outfit but after a lot of torture he had took enough strength off of her and he stripped her of her warrior outfit and enjoyed a nice long look at her body, he gently ran his hand down her spine and he made put on her thief outfit. She had then chose to bite his hand when he tried to touch her again, he made a mental note at that point, "_The real torture has just started." _Then he turned round and looked at her

"If I cant make you love me I'm a failure as a man ."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I will just refer to the bits with Rikku in them as captivity ok YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I am so sorry bout the length of time between updates schools a pain and a had writers block but I will update quicker every time okay? Just bear with me thanks everybody.

_Captivity_

"Okay if things get worse I will just _DIE!!_ I will just lay down and die, I'm so sick of this I am sick of being tortured!" Rikku thought.

"Morning my cheery, little Rikku. You look so happy today." Rikku's kidnaper laughed as he looked round and saw her burst into tears, "It's week 4 of your time with me Rikku and I have to admit I'm enjoying myself how 'bout you…?" He looked like he was trying not to laugh couldn't it.

"Will you please shut up I hate it here with you! It's hell and if you don't let me go I will kill you; very painfully." Rikku spat at him .

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say is it ? What would your precious Aaron think of you now ? Don't worry about him, when he finds you I'll kill him so you can see it and know that there's nothing left to worry about when he's on the farplane!" he said then laughed as she dissolved into tears.

_On board the airship_

"Hey Yuna, Tidus: what you guys up to?" Aaron asked as he walked downstairs with, as usual, a magazine in his hand and, not so usual, a sword, he turned to Tidus and said, "You wanna fight me?" He watched to see his reaction and he looked amused.

"Sure." Tidus replied as he pulled out Brotherhood and Aaron put his katana in front of him in both hands as Tidus held Brotherhood normally in his right hand. Just as he ran for an attack, Aaron ducked and hit him in the stomach with the handle of his sword sending him flying across the room. Aaron sprinted, jumped, then turned the point of his sword towards the ground as Tidus turned in mid-air, throwing the sword as it became inches away from his face. He helped him up from his back and Tidus turned and said, "You're an incredible fighter Aaron where did you learn that style it was unpredictable and strong but fast at the same time I've never seen anything like it."

Aaron smiled and replied, "You pick up a few things travelling like I do." When both turned to look at Yuna she was laughing at the fact that Aaron beat Tidus but helped him up and was talking with him as if they hadn't tried to kill each other.

"You two are crazy but its funny to watch "Yuna laughed. Tidus and Aaron joined in laughing and it felt good for them to forget that their best friend was missing then the photo lying on the bar brought them back to their senses and the reality that Rikku was missing and they couldn't find her no matter how hard they tried.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Rikku, we could break in to groups of two and look all over Spira, you and Tidus, could look for her in some places me and Paine could look where you guys don't, what do you think is it a good idea?" Yuna and Tidus both looked thoughtful for a minute before Yuna complimented Aaron.

"Sounds like a really good plan Aaron, what do you think Tidus?" Both Aaron and Yuna turned to him, looking for an answer.

"It sounds okay I guess…"

_Looking for Rikku_

" Okay… I think me and Paine will look on Mount. Gagazet; Yuna and Tidus can look wherever they want and if we find her we all have a comsphere to let the others know okay?" Aaron explained to the group of people standing in the bridge of the airship with him. "Brother, lets head to Gagazet first, then wherever Yuna and Tidus are going." Aaron ordered. 5 minutes later Aaron and Paine had landed somewhere in Mt Gagazet. "Well Paine which direction do you want to go? Left, Right? How about forward, or even backward?" Before Paine could answer a scream of pain echoed from what sounded like the left side on the mountain.

"I think my decision was just made for me!" Paine said, turning and running to the where the sound came from. Aaron decided there was no harm in her decision and followed. They made their way around a few twists and turns; through a maze to a small abandoned warehouse-like building, however from this perspective Aaron saw a machina hover parked outside, he turned to Paine.

"I'm going in if I'm not out in 10 minutes you come in ,okay?" Aaron ran towards the small building and heard another scream of pain. As he approached the door an overwhelming sense of dread took over his body and his thoughts as if what would happen in here would not be a pleasant experience. He reached the door to the small building and slowly opened it .All around the places were boxes full with everyday things: food, furniture and a mans clothes. Aaron thought maybe someone wanted to turn this place into a small out of the way home. As he was about to turn back when he hears yet another agonising scream coming from a small room in the bottom left hand corner of the main room then another cry of pain followed by a mans voice shouting "That's it Rikku either you come with me of your own free will or I will knock you out and take you with me anyway ."

Aaron noticed two things: 1) he knew where Rikku was, and 2) he knew the mans voice but couldn't remember the how. Aaron bolted very quietly down the length of the room to where Rikku was. when he went to open the door it was pulled open by an older blonde, before he could try to get to Rikku, who was lying on the floor in a heap sobbing, the older man pulled out a gun and fired right through Aarons torso.

"Gippal?… why?"

And darkness overtook his vision as the older one eyed man ran dragging Rikku further into the darkness, away from him and he fell, allowing the nothingness, of what he was sure was his to be death, to overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N sorry bout long time between updates so here enjoy and warning this chapter is short but important.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**On the airship**

Aaron was awake, sore, but awake and just as he was starting to sit up he heard a voice… "Aaron you're finally awake!" Yuna shouted as she wrapped Aaron in a hug.

"Yeah I'm awake and you're hurting me Yuna." Aaron said, prying Yuna from his neck to look at his bandaged gunshot wound.

"It's just nice to see you up, Aaron! How are you?" Yuna asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm a little sore, I guess and upset that I lost Rikku "Aaron answered, regretfully.

"Aaron I'm sorry… Paine told us about Gippal and Rikku… well you must be happy about what happened?" Yuna said.

"What happened that I can be happy about? I was shot! and Rikku was taken from me in front of my eyes!" Aaron snapped back.

"Oops, Aaron I forgot you don't know what happened." Yuna squeaked, gleefully.

"What happened, Yuna? " Aaron asked, although in the back of his mind he was afraid of the answer.

"Well a lot of things happened when you… were out of it… I got a new dress…Rikku was released and left you a sphere… Paine got a date with Nooj!" Yuna said happily.

"RIKKU WAS WHAT ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aaron burst out angrily.

"She was freed and left you a sphere to explain something and then she left…" Yuna said nervously.

"Where is she? When did she leave and where's this sphere?!" Aaron asked, panic thick in his voice.

"She didn't say and here's your sphere." Yuna said calmer than earlier and passed him the sphere from Rikku. "I haven't looked at it yet and she was crying when she handed it to me so please don't kill the messenger!!!" Yuna said, perfectly calm now. Aaron turned the sphere on and watched.

_Hi Aaron, if Yuna gave you this then she did what I asked when I gave her this. Sorry I couldn't give to you myself but, If I did, you might kill me. I made this to tell you that I'm leaving you… for your father…"Rikku said coolly. "While I was being held prisoner by Gippal, Auron came and killed him and let me out, he told me how you gave up looking for me and I realised that, even though, he left Auron never gave up on me." Rikku sighed. "I spent weeks hoping that you would come for me and when you finally did it got my hopes up, but, when Gippal shot you it nearly killed me… then he came back. He told me how he much he still loved me and I realised I loved him even more than when we first met and he took me home to get my things, so we could leave. We're getting a house together far away from Yuna, Tidus and all the others…" Rikku said serenely, like this wasn't some sick joke. "Your dad wants to say something so here he is…" Rikku said before passing the sphere to Auron _

"_See you soon little man!" Auron smiled viscously and he passed the sphere to Rikku again._

"_Aaron I'm sorry, I don't love you… goodbye…" Rikku said, her voice breaking as she turned off the sphere. _

Aarons eyes stung with the tears he was holding back from learning how his father had taken the one person in his life worth loving and had made her want to keep away from him and her best friends. When Aaron took in to account all the good times he and Rikku had had together he couldn't see how seeing his father one time could make her want to throw all that away and go live with him.

"So ,what did Rikku say in the sphere Aaron? " Yuna asked quietly. Having lost his voice in his sadness Aaron simply passed her the sphere and went back to sleep. Yuna watched the sphere horrified at the happy look on Aurons face as he viciously muttered the words that made Aaron want to rip him limb from limb and when Yuna got a hold of Rikku, she would kill her for breaking Aarons heart like that, over someone who was old enough to be _her_ father. Yuna looked over at Aaron and saw tears on face even though he was asleep. "We'll find her Aaron, I promise you we'll find her for you…" Yuna whispered to Aarons ear, "We _will _find her!" Yuna said walking out of the cabin to get ready for the hunt for Rikku and Auron and thinking about whether or nor she could fulfil her promise to Aaron. _"We will find her" _Yuna thought finally and nodded decisively to herself ."_The hunt is on Auron,, I'll find you!"_

_**A/N **__**So that's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it people and as always please review it's nice to know people care about my story . My readers and reviewers are my friends you all rock and you know it till next time see ya .**_

**I'mSecretlyANinjaVampire: **He can be such a gay boy = P (shhh, he doesn't know I've added this lolz)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**3 months later.**_

_**Aurons POV**_

"He's going to kill you Auron!" Rikku screamed in frustration at the calm and focused man sitting in front of her. "Aaron is a better fighter than you think he told me he has a backup plan in every battle he will ever fight. He said he has the throat cleaver. He'll tear you to pieces; he's younger and faster than you." Rikku continued, almost crying in anger at Aurons decision. "Aaron is a talented fighter, yes, I can't deny his skill… but I'm smarter and more patient than he is and the throat cleaver is a big threat." Auron said.

Rikku was fully in tears now "If he kills you I'll kill myself! I love you too much to live without you!" Rikku cried.

"I bet you said that to Aaron." Auron muttered.

"Never!! He was nothing compared to you. "Rikku smiled.

_**Aarons POV**_

Aaron and Yuna were standing on top of the airship when Yuna broke the long silence between them "How are you about Rikku?" Yuna asked carefully

There was a short but unnerving silence "You of all people should know. You lost Tidus for a while, so you know how I feel, as I do you, but when I find Rikku, we'll definitely understand each other better." Aaron said calmly but when Yuna looked at him she saw a definite sadness in his eyes. The kind of sadness she was so familiar with having experienced it herself.

Yuna suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to comfort Aaron and hugged him tightly "We'll find her Aaron, I promise you!" Yuna said

"Thanks." Aaron said and for the first time in three months, he smiled.

"Let's head down its starting to get cold." Yuna said walking into the elevator which would take them down to the cabin and Aaron followed.

Tidus was in the cabin waiting for Yuna and Aaron went to get some sleep. Yuna ran over to Tidus and started crying.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Tidus asked, his voice laced with worry.

"It's Aaron! He's so sad and I know how he feels he loved Rikku and she walked out of his life and he can't find her I just wish we could find her but we can't…" Yuna said sadly.

"We will, he's our friend and we won't let him down. "Tidus reassured Yuna and was feeling sad himself .

When Aaron woke up he heard Brother yelling.

"Aaron come see this quickly!"

When Aaron came down Brother was holding a sphere in his hands.

"Look…" Brother squeaked excitedly. Aaron clicked the sphere on and watched.

"_Hi Aaron it's me." Auron smiled evilly at the sphere "I know you've been looking for me… well I'm giving you a rare chance, meet me at the hidden fort of the Takashi clan and we'll fight for Rikku . See you there." Auron smiled and turned the sphere off._

"Brother drop me, Tidus and Yuna off in Kilika please!" Aaron said through gritted teeth. "Sure thing" Brother said, frightened by Aaron's expression.

"We're going to get Rikku! You guys lets go!" Aaron said happily.

"All ready and let's GO!" Yuna said as happily as Aaron.

"Looks like these three months searching wasn't a waste after all!" Tidus said relived at Yuna and Aarons happiness.

_**Aurons POV **_

Auron sat waiting in the council room of the Takashi clan, he sat in the throne like seat in the middle of the room his good eye fixed on the entrance to the room. Aaron would come and face him and Auron would kill him for his weapon a legendary sword known as the 'Throat Cleaver.'

Auron looked up as Aaron entered the room.

"Ready to die?" Aaron screamed!

Auron squinted uncomfortably in his seat and stared at Aaron.

"I thought I would tell you a bit about 'our' family's history." Auron said.

"Why would it matter to me, apart from us, no other people with the name Takashi exist." Aaron said dully.

"What I plan to tell you matters… because it is about you." Auron stated calmly.

"About me…?" Aaron asked hesitantly.

"Yes. About you." Auron said, "Lets start at the beginning shall we?"

Auron began and Aaron stood there itching to kill him where he was sat.

"Ten years ago the Takashi clan was known all over Spira as a warrior clan and they had a prophecy about a certain individual… that individual was you." Auron said.

"Me?" Aaron asked incredulously.

"Yes." Auron continued "The prophecy stated that two Takashi clan members will fight and one will kill the other and will be able to take his powers ,you are the one who will die and I will take your powers for my self "Auron explained.

"Well then… enough talk! Let's begin!" Aaron shouted.

Both Aaron and Auron drew their swords and the fight between an exceptionally skilled father and son began.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N::**_ I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update it's just that school is a pain and I'm a lazy , lazy mofo… well here's the chapter read, review and enjoy !J

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Aaron vs. Auron **_

Auron pulled his sword back and suddenly swung it forward; repeating the movement several times, attempting to hit Aaron in the chest hoping to finish him quickly. Aurons attack, however, was blocked by the Throat Cleaver and Aaron's grey forearm bracer. Aaron sliced upwards with the Throat Cleaver but was blocked by Aurons sword. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to win!" Auron growled at Aaron, "Why don't you just give up?"

"NO!" Aaron yelled as he threw himself forward and attacked Auron speedily nearly hitting him 5 times. Auron jumped back behind a fallen pillar beside his seat, ducked and waiting for Aaron's attack. Suddenly, Aaron noticed pyreflies from where Auron was sitting then ran over but when he got over there he was standing behind him and cut deeply into Aaron's left shoulder, causing blood to pour down the youngers torso at an alarming speed. Aaron turned around and faced Auron. He was about to strike when Auron grabbed him from behind and held Aaron's arms against his back… but, somehow, he was still in front of him.

"This what those pyreflies were for, a clone ?"Aaron asked in wonder.

"Yes that's what they were for, now I'm going to end this once and for all your sword will be mine "Auron answered calmly. Aaron smiled and stabbed the tip of the Throat Cleaver into the clones stomach then watched as the pyreflies sustaining it dispersed. Satisfied with the ease of the kill Aaron focused his attention on Auron. Father and son both launched themselves forward and quickly began attacking each other until both swords were at the others stomachs. Auron quickly manoeuvred his sword until it was below Aarons left arm then before he could move his arm away Auron sliced upwards… (duh duh duhhhhh!)

_**On the Airship**_

Yuna, Tidus and Paine were all pacing about the bar, all of them wondering when and_ if _Aaron was coming back. Tidus walked over to Yuna to see what he could say to make her feel better. "Tidus I feel really bad, what if Aaron doesn't come back I don't think I could bear to tell Rikku her boyfriend is dead!" Yuna said her voice almost breaking with sadness. Before Tidus could respond the comsphere beside the bar started flashing, Yuna walked over and turned it on and who she saw gave her the fright of her life.

_**Aaron vs. Auron cont. **_

Aaron looked down and saw the flow of blood from his elbow where minutes ago the remainder of his forearm had been. Picking his sword up he ran at Auron and swung forward but without both arms to support the sword he fell forward chest-first into Auron's blade.

Auron took advantage of the situation to humiliate Aaron by ploughing him through the wall, outside into the rainy day and stabbing the sword into the next wall, trapping Aaron. Auron, now satisfied with himself, picked up the Throat cleaver and watched as Aaron threw up a significant amount of blood onto Auron's sword.

Aaron looked Auron in the eye, saying "You asked my why I wouldn't give up: I won't give up…because the way I feel… about Rikku… is worth the pain…you make me feel…" Aaron's vision started darkening, "Rikku is worth… the world… and more to me… I'll die for her and I'd… live… for her as well… if I could… but I can't… so this… will have to do…" Aaron felt himself begin to loose to the appeal of unconsciousness and when Auron walked away. He took a comsphere out of his pocket, clicked on Yuna's name and said "Help me Yuna…" Then he began to drift towards death and the farplane…

_**Aaron's final thoughts.**_

"_Looks like I failed you Rikku, I wasn't strong enough to win you back and what will Yuna, Tidus and Paine think of me now…? Will they remember me as a weakling who couldn't protect the woman he loved…? Well it doesn't matter, all I know is; as friends I can hope that we'll meet again some day. Hey this reminds me of the day I left training in the calm lands…_"Aaron thought to himself.

_**Flashback **_

_Aaron and his sensei were sitting against the wall of the building where they were training a few hours before. Aaron was leaving for however long he could stay in one place. " Sensei how does a man measure they way his life turned out ?" Aaron asked "I think it depends on your last moments if you remember all your friends and loved ones then you had a happy life but If your thoughts wander towards conflict and misery your life wasn't so great ." Aaron said._

"_Yeh, that sounds about right kid…" His sensei replied._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Looks like I had a good life sensei." Aaron thought then he finally gave in to the urge he had been fighting and gently let the little spark of his life that was left, fade away…

FIN


End file.
